


A big family

by ShadowRiki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alola Family, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: It was a peaceful evening by the beach under a setting sun. One might think that everything would be fine and that everyday life would run its course. Except that this evening is not his usual daily. How is the evening organized in Professor Kukui's house ? It seems that Ash's two hosts, Professors Kukui and Burnet, find that something is wrong. Indeed, the two teachers are at the edge of the house, watching the beach and the sunset. And on the beach is Ash, who seems sad and alone. He also seems pensive, a Poké-ball in his hand and gives the impression of looking in a vacuum. Even the warm presence of his Pokémon does not seem to make him smile again. He looks totally depressed, it worries both teachers.Before, as read fanfiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)





	A big family

It was a peaceful evening by the beach under a setting sun. One might think that everything would be fine and that everyday life would run its course. Except that this evening is not his usual daily. How is the evening organized in Professor Kukui's house ? It seems that Ash's two hosts, Professors Kukui and Burnet, find that something is wrong. Indeed, the two teachers are at the edge of the house, watching the beach and the sunset. And on the beach is Ash, who seems sad and alone. He also seems pensive, a Poké-ball in his hand and gives the impression of looking in a vacuum. Even the warm presence of his Pokémon does not seem to make him smile again. He looks totally depressed, it worries both teachers. 

\- He really does not seem to be going, says Professor Kukui.  
-Yes, it looks like,- replies Professor Burnet. I wonder what he has.  
\- Me too.  
\- One of us should talk to him, suggests Professor Burnet.  
\- Yes, I guess. But what can we say to him, asks Professor Kukui ?   
\- Listen, darling, I suggest that you go to talk to him.   
\- Why, my love ?   
\- Well, let's say ... I know you and him, you are both very close and very accomplices. You are like two brothers and you have known each other for much longer than me. I know he will be more likely to confide in you.   
  
Professor Kukui considers the question. But for any answer, he replied : 

\- I am very touched by what you just said, my love. But I also think that the short time you came into our lives, Ash also loves you as a fun and caring big sister. Also, that's why I suggest that we both go there. It will be an opportunity to meet all three in front of a beautiful natural show and discuss.

Professor Burnet seems surprised by this offer.

-You ... you think, she asks ? - I am sure. - Well ... I think you're right. In this case, let's go together, hand in hand.   
  


And so, both of them, hand in hand, they went to the one they see as their child and they must comfort. Arrived on the beach, alongside Ash, everyone sat next to him, scrutinizing the wonders of nature of Alola, including this magnificent sunset.

-Nature does wonders, does not it,- began Professor Kukui ?   
-Yes,- Ash and Professor Burnet answered together.   
-To say that we could not have known that, if the darkness had engulfed this beautiful region of Alola, one of the most beautiful wonders in my eyes. I will do anything to defend it. What do you think, darling ?   
\- I think you're right, my love. I do not see myself living without this magnificent beauty. And you, Ash ?   
-Yes, I suppose you are right,- he replied sadly.   
  
  
  


The teachers see that it does not raise the morale of the boy. The time has come to confess.

\- What is it, Ash, asks Professor Kukui ?   
\- Nothing, Professor, do not worry, Ash answers.   
\- Ash, you've been living with us for months now, and yet we're getting to know you as if you've always lived in our lives. Which means that when you have a problem, we know it, and that it concerns us since we have the responsibility for your well-being.   
\- So, if you have a problem, adds Professor Burnet, we are here for you, whatever happens, do not hesitate to talk about it, even if we are old adults boring.   
-You're not boring adults,- Ash replies, quite the contrary. You're already doing so much for me that I do not want to bother you any more with my problems.   
\- Ash, Professor Kukui interjected, do not be ridiculous. When we are united, it is normal to share our small problems, and it will never bother us.   
-I'm sure,- said Professor Burnet, -that in our place you would do the same for us if we have something. And you showed it to us when we were completely tired and unable to move. It is true that in addition it is not often that my husband buttoned his blouse by putting in more shorts underneath.   
  
Professor Kukui laughs at this memory and finds that he is often commented on his dress, but for him, it does not bother him in the least, it's part of his lifestyle and all those who rub shoulders with it eventually accept it.  
Ash then looked alternately at his two hosts and eventually found that it was useless to hide anything from them and that in any circumstance he could entrust them with everything without it disturbing them, and that touched him and reassured him. He ends up resigning himself : 

\- Your attention touches me enormously, I thank you for it. It's just that ... I feel abandoned again.

Professors Kukui and Burnet can not believe this.

-How can you say something like that,- Professor Kukui complained ?   
-That's right,- interjected Professor Burnet, -you are the nicest and most surrounded boy in the world, and we both do all to give you our full attention and to watch over your well-being. And you dare to say that you are abandoned ? We are a little disappointed.   


Ash looked at his two teachers alternately, visibly confused and embarrassed, feels he must justify himself : 

\- I'm sorry, it's not against you, that's why I hesitated to talk about it.  
\- But then, what is it ?   
\- This is our last adventure with Poipole. I will miss him terribly. But I know he's going to find his family. Well, I know this is not the first time I let a friend go for his happiness, but it always hurts me to say goodbye. And more than that, it's the very idea that when I saw Poipole find his family, it reminds me ... my father.   


Both teachers feel that the tension is rising. Ash never talked about his father before, but obviously they knew it was a difficult subject for him. They may know what happened to him.

\- My father ... This man has never existed in my life. Whenever I think of him, I feel like hurt and angry. He is almost blind so he does not see me because, to tell the truth, he left as soon as I was born. And he never came home. Mom made all the sacrifices of the world to raise me with so much love, and that, I will never forget it. And she authorizes me in spite of herself to realize my dream. But my father ... He is nonexistent and I feel very sorry for him for abandoning us, mother and me, to continue his journey without giving any news. Whenever I have to say goodbye to a friend, I have to live it as an abandonment of my father, although I know it's very different since they are my friends, but it's still difficult. And that's why I decided to continue my journey to become a Pokemon Master, hoping to find him or at least have his recognition, his attention by one of my national victories. But despite my many competitions, he has never expressed any sign of interest in me. And I can not stand it anymore. Since my arrival in this region, I have had Cosmog and Poipole come into my life, and I wanted to raise them as best I could as if I were their father and offer them the best possible family in your company. But here they are growing up, each having his mission to accomplish and their life on their side, and it's like I'm alone again after all I've done for them. I know, it's very selfish on my part, I should be happy for them, and that's the case, but all my friends that I left behind for them, it leaves me bad memories. Butterfree, Lapras , Pidgeot , Larvitar , Goodra , Greninja , etc. All these Pokémon, which I had to leave behind to do what they had to do. And even for my friends when I leave the region where I meet them, it saddens me despite that I wish them the best. This is how I live in spite of myself this situation. And for some time, I feel like a distance between us, because there was something that you approached at first but you do not want to talk to me for some reason. It's all the harder that I do not know how to accept it. And at times, I have the feeling of being useless around me, to bring trouble to not make people happy.

The teachers look at him, suffocated.

\- Ash, you know it's wrong, it's even ...  
\- You see, I knew you're going to try to answer that . I anticipated your answer. It comforts me, but it will never fill the emptiness that is in me. I thought it would happen during my travels, helping people and Pokémon, but nothing to do, I really wonder if I really brought anything to the world, because this inner void is always present, and never it can not be filled. For the first time, I feel really alone.

This is how professors do not they search to go further, feeling that the arguments would not be enough, and Ash preferred to cut short the conversation. All three of them are content to watch the sun go down without saying anything. The rest of the evening was spent in silence. The two teachers go to bed, worried and confused for the boy. They would like to do something for him but do not know what to do.

\- It's beyond this situation, my love.  
\- That's right, darling. I am worried, I would like to do something for him.  
\- Sleep, the night brings advice, you know.

She does not believe so well. As soon as he sleeps, Professor Kukui wakes up in the middle of the night with perhaps a bright idea that is worth trying but needs the help of his students. The source comes from a premonitory dream that evokes an old memory of childhood that could perhaps change the situation. 

_A few days later…_

Ash went to school with his Pokémon, but ... without being accompanied by Professor Kukui and Rotom-Dex . Strangely, they left earlier this morning because he woke up with breakfast and a word on the table saying they had left for something important and they will find him at school. None of them understood why obviously. And that's the way they go in misunderstanding. As soon as they arrived in Professor Kukui's classroom, he felt that something unusual was happening : there was absolutely no one. It becomes really strange this story, then said the boy, where are they all gone ? Then, when he sits down in his usual place, everyone comes to him shouting : 

\- Surprise, they say all in chorus.

And not only the whole class and Professor Kukui are present, but also ... the director Samson Oak , Professor Burnet , the Aether Foundation, Gladion , the deans of the islands and a lot of people that he met during his adventures at Alola.

\- A surprise, said Ash, shocked.

\- Indeed, adds Professor Kukui.

\- But ... Why, he asks ? I do not understand. 

\- My darling told me about his idea with respect to n ur discussions of the last time, says Professor Burnet. We were all surprised and shocked at such an admission that we had to act, and it came to us the idea with your classmates in secret this party idea to show you ... how awesome you are ! 

\- Oh, really ? 

\- Of course ! How can you imagine that you are useless and that you make everyone unhappy ? Ash, you're so young, but you've changed the lives of many people and Pokémon, including ours at Alola. You may not believe it, but you have such a positive influence on the world that you want people like you. And if you want proof, we'll give you just that. 

And she just came out at that moment that contains ... a pile of letters, envelopes, gifts and scrolls piling up on top of each other. And looking at this, Ash also allowed himself to look at the banner hanging from the ceiling with the inscription - Ash, our hero of light, - accompanied by balloons and confetti. 

\- Read the letters, suggests Professor Kukui.

\- What is it ? 

\- You will see.

Curious and intrigued, Ash begins unpacking the letters one by one and ends up surprisingly noting  
... that all of her friends have written to her, and begins to read them little by little.

Misty : - You're probably the biggest kid I've ever met, but you're my kid to me. I'm happy to have known you and traveled with you. You are like a brother to me, even though I often hoped we would have more. Anyway, I could become a better Pokémon water trainer at your side. -   
Brock : - I have never confessed that far, but if I had not met you and traveled by your side, I would never have become the breeder and Pokémon doctor I am today. In a way, you have been my mentor more than I have been with you. And while leaving the house, taking care of you as a little brother throughout our adventures was a real memory. I thank you for helping me achieve my dream. -   
Gary :- I have never believed that an old friend that I thought less strong than I could finally make me change and help me find another way. Our fight at Jotho will have taught me a lot. From now on, I want to be like my grandfather, and I will stay there to encourage you, because you will have taught me the most about the essentials. The road is long, the world is vast, but you will get there. -   
May :- This trip with has been really fun and informative in my quest to become a great coordinator. You have been a great source of inspiration and support, and I continue today to want to pursue my dream with you. So thanks. -   
Max :- When I met you, I've always treated you as if I thought I could do better than you. But in reality, I never thought of it, and our journey will have allowed me to understand that nothing is ever won and that we must fight. And today, I fight to become a better trainer than you, because you are my best idol Ash. I miss my travels but stay in my memory, and I tend to live less in learning than in books to focus on my own abilities. -   
Dawn :- I did not expect one day to travel with someone I amuse myself but also have believed in me despite my lack of confidence in me. You were always with me when I doubted me, and you will have allowed me to evolve. By becoming a great coordinator, I hope to do you honor. A big thank you for everything. -  
Iris ,- You were probably the biggest baby I have ever known. But in reality, you are first and foremost my greatest friend, and our meeting and our trip will have been a great experience for me and will have allowed me to grow up to become a great dragon trainer. One day, I will be a new arena champion, and it would be an honor for you to be one of my first opponents. -   
Cilan - I thought not live such a rewarding experience to your sides. You strongly told me during our first meeting and I wanted to learn more by traveling with you. I was able to realize my dreams and give an exquisite taste enhanced by a spicy flavor to our trip, and it gave a new flavor like I have never tasted. From now on, I know that everything can be realized if one believes in it. So to you who will have given me a new flavor, I want to express my most sincere compliments. -   
Clemont :- Our meeting was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, because you taught me to be brave and trust in me. I could not have done what I did if you had not inspired me. You were like a model that I loved to follow, more than a friend, you were also like a brother. And I was happy to finish our journey as we started. So a big thank you, Ash, I'm not about to forget you. One of my inventions will be dedicated to you. -   
Bonnie - It was nice to have a second big brother who laugh. You inspired, but you also inspired me to become a trainer. I want to become as strong as you and be able to face you. Come back to see us, I will be very happy. -   
Serena :- You know how we ended our trip, you know what I feel for you now. So, I want to tell you that you must not let yourself be defeated and that you must remain the Ash that I admire so much. You changed my life by making me a strong person, and I am fighting today to make my dreams come true and to give people dreams and smiles. I wish they would all be inspired by you. So, if you want the world to be filled with light and happiness, stay as I knew you. So thank you for everything, and I wish to see you again. My stay in Alola has been a pleasure to renew and I think you have the nicest Alola family in the world (although I think Professor Kukui could try to wear a shirt just to see). -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash then looks at the two teachers, and laughs at Professor Kukui who blushes. He continued to leaf through the letters, and found that of his friends Alola, even that of the director Samson Oak who admits to having the chance to have - one of his best pupil and trainer in his own school -. 

Rotom-Dex : - You are by far my best source of data, and probably my greatest friend. Thanks to you, I will be able to become the best Pokédex in the world. -   
Mauve - My family restaurant is known worldwide thanks to your support and your faith in your friends, Ash. -   
Lana : - I'm shy, but I'm glad to have known you for helping me realize my to become a great Pokémon trainer water that will explore the seabed. And with you, I feel that I am more fully able to assert myself and become stronger. -   
Sophocles :- My data and my research became more and more fascinating since you arrived. You also helped me to take more courage and see my other hidden abilities. As much to tell you that you are a real friend that I would have been sad to leave. -   
Kiawe :- Apart from my grandfather, I have never met a burning flame as much passion as yours. You naturally helped me to become a new man, but you also changed Alola, and you warmed it with your light and your burning fire like a volcano. I would like now that you do not lose this, and when you have a problem, your friends will be there for you. I am your friend. And the truth, all that happens to us all is thanks to you, because you have always been the soul of our group. -   
Lilie - Your arrived's probably what happened better for me and for my family. You helped me overcome my fear of touching the Pokémon, you helped me to assert myself, and more than anything, you saved me and my family by believing in me and always being there to help me. When you told me that my friends, including you, will always be there to help me, I was very touched. You are a faithful and loyal friend, like Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana and Mauve. And all Pokémon obviously. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Do not change, do not doubt you. From now on, I want to be there for you, because you made me a new woman happy and strong. -   
Gladion :- My little sister has already had to tell you everything, but it is my turn to thank you for saving our family. I've rarely met a trainer like you, and I think I'm starting to understand why you were chosen. I want to fight and become stronger to protect my family, but you will inspire me to find what I am looking for. We are good friendly rivals. I swear that if Pokémon League is created, that you are my final opponent. I hope that by then you will have progressed. In the meantime, a big thank you. -   
  
Ash read one by one each of the letters with a comforting feeling. And he has so many others following him, lots of people he met. All his friends who respect him and who believe in him. And he realizes that in fact he has helped more people than he thinks, even the other letters that he is reading to many of the people he helped, even former rivals and teachers. And it gives him pleasure to see all the attention and the encounters he has made. What's a shame is that he has received a letter from his mom and Professor Oak saying that good of him, but not teachers Kukui and Burnet . He is a little disappointed with this and decides to ask. But before he has time to react, he is given another gift : a huge parchment containing ... An imprint mark of each of his laboratory Pokémon. And that's when his own Alola Pokémon do the same by placing their mark on the parchment, and Ash suspects that his own Pokémon have been aware of this holiday and they have done everything to hide it from him. . 

\- Well listen, I do not know what to say, admits Ash, excited.

-So do not say anything,- said Professor Kukui. I only hope that you will not have to doubt yourself anymore and that you will remain the boy we love so much, and that is why we believe one day that you will become a Pokémon Master. I know you can win my future league, I feel it. As you can see, my wife and I have not written anything to you because we have a special gift to give you tonight. You will see. However, you also have something special from someone special.

And he came out of the pocket of his blouse ... A mask of the Royal Mask and a word written by him saying - To this young trainer Ash, he enjoys life. I will be honored to meet him again and his burning flame. May your life be cheerful. -. And he added a signature on his behalf. He can not believe it, and yet his hero and idol, Royal Mask, even addressed him a word and even confessed to being happy to know him. Professor Kukui is happy for Ash to see him so playful, but he often wonders if the people around him, especially his wife Burnet and Ash, end up discovering his dual identity, which of them they would like to see. . Would they tend to prefer Royal Mask more than himself, Professor Kukui ? He is afraid that without his character, he is nothing for others. But he must still keep the secret and keep it in silence. What matters for the moment is Ash's well-being. Besides, the boy looked at the last letters that contain words from Professor Oak and his mother, Delia . Professor Oak is happy to have him as another grandson who helps him in his research and will remain his most fervent supporter just like Gary , his grandson. As for her mom, Delia , she reminds him of what she told him after he saved the world from destruction when he was chosen as an elected official. It tou t for her, it is her world and she would not survive without it. She will not stop him from realizing his dreams, and will continue to support him with all his heart, but she will continue to worry about him like any other mom and he misses her so much. He is his son, and more than anything, his hero and she ends her letter by saying - I love you, my little Ash, my hero, I am proud of you -. Strangely, of all the letters he has received, it is that of his mother who touches him the most and who moves him the most. He who thought himself an orphan, who thought that his mother did not believe in him and that his father abandoned him for a reason that escapes him, he was wrong. Her mom has always believed in him, and still supports him, she worries just for him, because deep down, she loves him more than anything, which suggests to Ash that now, for her, he should do be careful when he risks his life in the future, and maybe even spend more time with her. And all this time, his journey and his quest to realize his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, was not only for himself, or for the sake of Pokémon and humans, but also ... for his father. This stranger, who abandoned him, he had in mind to find him, or at least to have his gratitude and his attention, and this by becoming famous. And he was trying to become better inside himself because he thought he did not like it because he may have done something wrong. But deep down, he does not know, and even now it has become quite the same for him, this stranger. From now on, he knows he is not alone and abandoned. His mom is there, and all his friends and Pokémon, not to mention his family Alola. Besides, now that he thinks about it, Professor Burnet is a bit like a second mother and a big sister for him. And Professor Kukui ... It's hard to explain. They had promised to keep a student-student relationship. But the more time passed, the more things changed. Ash had an unfailing admiration and fascination with Professor Kukui and his work. And most of all, despite his busy schedule, he took the time to take care of his family, and especially to have always kept smiling. He has every reason in the world to love him. He loves Professor Kukui for his energy, his passion, his love for Pokémon, his strength, his cooking, his house, his personality, his kindness, his kindness, his generosity, his intelligence, his fun side, his attention, his smile, his concern, his unfailing support, his fun dress trend, his feelings to his deviation, etc ... All that makes for him this man so exceptional, if ... paternal. He confesses himself, on several occasions, he has almost called on several occasions - dad - if the promise of departure had not made. But he could not help but feel that he had a presence that was unknown to him until then, and that's why his father is not so important to him now. he has Professor Kukui and that is enough for him. And it would have been perfect if he had accepted his adoption proposal earlier, but he was too scared to be too much in his life, and now, it seems that Professor Kukui has reversed his decision. And it disappoints him so much that he does not write him a comforting letter, but he remains intrigued by this mysterious gift evoked. Professor Kukui, meanwhile, loved children, and cared much about his students as if they were his own children, but until then, he knew how to make a difference. With Ash, it's not the same, he never felt the sensation of having a child under his roof. This young boy who has changed his life, he wants to be always for him and support him. He wants to continue to experience that feeling of being like a family to care for and of which he would blossom and be happy. This boy ... changed his life. He recognizes it, he has released a daily boredom essentially based on his triple functions. He may say it to everyone in his second role, but he himself does not take the time to enjoy life when he was alone. He may have become famous young enough in the region, he was not particularly happy. He did not take full advantage of free time, his very house, which was supposed to be a place of happiness, had only proved to be a voting booth for quiet work. He did not even take the time to do housework or even cook properly and rarely had free time for himself . What gave him a smile was to have had Rockruff for a while with him to fill his loneliness and keep him company and to have his dear students as a teacher who gives him the feeling of seeing them grow and evolve. to be there for them. But without all that, he did not have much. With Ash since arriving at Alola and school, everything has changed, everything has changed in her life. He did not just learn from him and teach him back or even help a boy to stay in the area, he offered him more. He made him a more fulfilling and happy man. He made him a happy father to take care of his child, he taught him much more than a teacher should know, and he offered her a wife, a wedding, and most of all, a family. His house and his life have become more alive. He offered him so much in his life, he gave so much to his comrades, and most of all, to Alola, to his people and to his Pokémon. He'll give her something in return.   
  
\- Something wrong, Ash, he asks, intrigued ? You know that all this means that we will always be there for you, whatever happens. And you count a lot for us. 

All the locals nodded, and Professor Kukui's added hand on his shoulder only comforted him. Now he understood. Maybe he does not need this adoption, and perhaps Professor Kukui no longer wants to feel this paternal feeling for many reasons, including his profession, but he says to himself that the professor Kukui is like his true father, and he will always feel that way, and that is enough for him, even if it means keeping him for himself. And now, he takes a completely different face, full of emotions. He got up and announced in front of everyone : 

-I can not thank you enough for all your attention and all the interest you have in me. And to all those who wrote to me, I am very grateful to them. I will not let myself down now, and I will continue to fight to realize my dreams and to help people and Pokémon.

Everyone is thrilled to find the enthusiastic Ash they love so much. And it is under a festive atmosphere that the day continues. The day could be like the wedding of Professors Kukui and Burnet , but it is very different. It is not a celebration for two married couples, but for an extraordinary boy in the eyes of the world. There is everything in this party, cakes, sweets and sweets, games between Pokémon and humans, speech, imitation Z movements, happy atmosphere, and most importantly, the favorite moment of Ash : fighting. He gives himself to his heart's content. With that, he feels more than motivated to finish his tour of the islands and become a Pokémon Master. And he feels all the love that is carried to him, and his feeling of loneliness was emptied, until he forgot that his father abandoned him. What makes him think above all, but what does the teachers reserve for him as a surprise ? He is very concerned about this, but all that counts for the moment is to enjoy this festive and joyful day with everyone he loves. 

_A few hours later…_

When Ash came home, she was waiting for one thing : what the two teachers had to say to her as a surprise. It is precisely at this moment that the two teachers come to see him and ask him : 

\- Ash, can we talk to you ?   
\- Yes of course. And my Pokémon, can they stay with us ?   
\- Of course they can, we will even pray because they are also part of our family.   
\- From our family ?   
  
These words make her warm to the heart. Is that what he hoped to hear ? 

\- I will first prepare a little snack where we can nibble and discuss around the table, suggests Professor Burnet .  
\- Good idea darling, we're waiting for you.

And the two men waited quietly on the couch while Professor Burnet tried to prepare something to nibble that should not prevent them from dine properly with family for later. Here, it is above all an exceptional event. She just makes good cups of tea with good cookies that Ash and their Pokémon love. Once all that prepare, she settles quietly with the others and all sip their drink, under a great silence. It was Professor Kukui who began to break this silence with a question that had been bothering her since her last misadventure.

\- Tell me, Ash, I wanted to ask you. Why does the Rocket team want to capture your Pikachu ? 

Ash was surprised at this question, but he himself admitted it at times, he asks himself.

\- To tell you the truth, I myself ask myself this question. Why they follow me all the time and persist so much to want to capture it. They confessed to me the first time I saw them that apparently my Pikachu is exceptionally rare and is very powerful. Which is true, I admit, but because it is my best friend and it is because we are together that we are invincible. I'm not sure they can understand that, and I do not think they'll ever recover from their defeats and want revenge. This is unbearable because they will never let go and never stop getting us into trouble.  
\- Oh ! Professor Kukui complained. I guess you must end up tired of seeing them all the time. - I mostly get used to it and expect to find them each time. I've always managed to get by until then, but I still have the fear that one day they will not succeed. And I can not stand this situation. But it may sound weird, but I know they are good at heart and that they like their Pokemon. There are rare moments when they came to my aid because I really feel they are not so bad they want to pretend. I wish ... just the best, they are better than they want us to believe.   


The two teachers smile, and Professor Kukui says : 

\- That's what we love about you : your ability to detect the good of each of us, even your worst enemies. And ... I must admit that Burnet and I love you for a lot of reasons, but mainly because you're that great, exciting boy we love to take care of. That's why we want to talk to you. - Tell me about what ?   


At the same time, they receive a televised call. These are Delia and Mr . Mime.

\- Hello, teacher ?   
\- Hello, Delia , answers Professor Kukui. Happy that you could call, precisely, you fall well.   
\- You asked me to call, that's what I did. Is there something you want to talk to me about ?   
\- Yes indeed. And we will ask Ash at the same time.   
\- By the way, how's my little Ash ?   
\- That's fine mom, I thank you for the letter you wrote to me, and to Professor Oak and Gary .   
\- I'll give it to them. I hope you feel better now and that you are happy at Alola.   
\- I feel much better and motivated. And yes, I feel happy in Alola, I love this region, and hope to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. - I recognize you there, darling.   
\- But why are we all together ?   
\- To make you a proposal, say Professors Kukui and Burnet .   
\- A proposal ?  
\- Yes, says Professor Kukui. Ash, I can not tell you enough, but you changed our life, and mine especially. I told you last time, you knew how to transform my daily life into a more fulfilling and happy life. And you offered me, with your comrades, my wife Burnet and our marriage. I would like to give you something.   
\- What could you offer me ? I already think that you give me a nice gift by proposing me as competition the league of Alola that you are creating.   
\- There is that, yes. But there is something more that I would like to give you. Give me your hand.   
\- Why ?   
\- You will see.   
  
He obeys without understanding, and Burnet also gives his hand. And together they all looked at Delia , and Professor Kukui finally asked : 

\- Delia , did you hear ?   
\- Yes, professor, I heard everything, and I'm delighted, she said with a smile.   
\- So, on this fabulous day, I have the honor to ask you, in the name of my wife and myself, for your consent that Ash Ketchum and you become part of our Alola family. Would you accept ?   
  
All are taken aback by the news, but Ash is delighted, he finally got what he wanted in secret. He did not believe it yet. As for Delia , she ends up saying : 

\- Well, I must say that I am surprised by this request. And I admit that I hesitated a long time to confide my dear Ash to strangers. But ... you knew how your proof s . You took more care of him than I imagined, and even more, I see that my boy is fully happy and flourishes in your presence. And it will always be better than the father he never had, and I know that my Ash needs it. He needs a father figure, a new father, and you're perfect for that role, Professor Kukui. So yes, I give you my consent, provided you do not crash like the last time and you agree to be human.

He remembers that this is what Ash told him so he answered : 

\- I promise you.  
\- Perfect thank you.  
\- No, we are the ones who thank you. But ask the principal concerned what he thinks about it. So Ash, what do you think ? Do you accept ?   
\- Yes, so Ash, you accept, repeat Professor Burnet and Delia in chorus ?   


And all the Pokémon are listening, waiting for the response of the young trainer. For any answer, we saw the boy's head down, his face hidden in the shadows, not revealing any sign of expression. But tears flowed there, which gives a feeling of anxiety for those around him. They decided not to break the silence so as not to rush or influence his choice, they waited. Then finally, the boy finally raised his head, revealing a face filled with emotions and tears mixed. He cuddles both teachers in his arms, and finally decide to say : 

\- I ... Sniff ... YES, I ACCEPT !!!   
\- That's right !   
\- Yes, of course ! But ... Why did you change your mind ? I thought you were not interested anymore and that you would prefer to be limited to professional and guardian relationships. Last time when I wanted to talk about it, you cut short the conversation.   
\- I thought that was a bad idea, admits Professor Kukui. I thought it was going to do you more harm than good and that I had proposed it in a selfish way and I feared that my suspicions were confirmed by your runaway. There were plenty of reasons for that, but mostly because I was scared too, and I dared not repeat the offer. But since our last conversation on the beach, I felt you needed something new, that you had to be guided, that you needed a father and that you did not have to feel alone and without support. And I am ready to take this role with pleasure from my wife Burnet , under your consent and that of your mother. Do you understand ?   
\- Yes, I understand, and I accept gladly. But ...   
\- But what ?   
\- I will try to deserve this adoption. I will try to be worthy of being the son of the greatest man that I ' have ever known. I do not want it to be a dirty picture.   
\- You do not have to do anything to prove us anything.   
\- There is nothing that compels me to do it. But I feel it a duty to do it to prove to myself that I have not demeaned it. I will happily accept this adoption, but if I happen to lose the league of my dear adoptive father, then I should perhaps reconsider the offer. In which case, I will be honored to be considered your son.   
  
Professor Kukui looked at him anxiously, trying to find a way to change his mind. But seeing the determination in his eyes, his eyes filled with flames, something tells him that he will have neither the choice nor the means to make him change his mind, that all he has to do is to ...

\- I'll trust you.  
\- Honey, you do not think about it anyway, offended his wife Burnet !   
\- This situation does not please me either, my love, responds her husband. But when I look in Ash's eyes, I see how important it is for him to do that. When he has an idea in mind, there is nothing to change his mind. You have to trust him and believe in him. Especially as it is touching and honorable what he wants to do. It will be an honor for me to have a champion under my roof, although to me it already is.  


Professor Burnet feels that she is in the minority, she asks Delia for advice : 

-That does not surprise me from my own son,- she replied. Things must always be well done in their own way. And I will be happy to attend this event directly.  
-You and the Professor Oak are welcome ,- said Professor Kukui.

Professor Burnet sighed, she did not think things would get complicated.

\- Are you really determined ?   
\- Yes, Professor Burnet . I am totally determined to do it.   


Breathing and inspiring for a long time, she finally smiles and says with pride : 

\- So, go ahead, do it, my little hero. You have no interest in losing, otherwise you will hear about me.  
\- Count on me, promised Ash, delighted.

_Sometime later…_

A party, that's where the story begins again. For what reason ? A historical event. An immense pride for all the people of the region, especially certain. For example, the wedding of Professors Kukui and Burnet took place on the beach near Professor Kukui's house, organized by Professor Kukui's beloved students. 

\- Initially, I wanted to create a party in honor of Ash's success at his first major event in Alola before Dean Hala had the initiative, Professor Kukui told guests. Now I had the honor of creating a party for our first master of our new league in Alola, Ash Ketchum.

On this same beach, Alola's dad held a congratulatory ceremony for his son Alola. This time it was the dream of a lifetime that came true, he could not feel happier. He could not even tell what was his most intense moment of happiness. The pride and the relief of finally seeing the boy he claimed to win the league he designed in his memory, or the wonderful speech that this very boy, the winner, Ash Ketchum delivered.

\- I dedicate my victory to Professor Kukui to which I will say a word, he said. Listen to me, I love Royal Mask, who will remain a hero and an idol, but what I love above all is you, Professor Kukui, above all, and I think I'm not alone. It was you who taught me everything and who raised me so that I could stay in this region. Thank you for everything, and to all my friends without whom I would never have won. But today, I want to thank Professor Kukui, whom I have the pleasure of honoring. You have been a wonderful mentor and father, and I am proud to be your son of Alola. So thank you, and I only want one thing, to be surrounded by those I love, my family, my friends and my Pokémon. 

Professor Kukui will never forget those words that make him warm to the heart. Now he is sure he has a big family with him. All he needs is one more thing to do, and he's going to talk to Delia right now.

\- A beautiful evening, you do not find, asks him ?   
-Yes, you are right,- she replied. And I must say that you have organized a wonderful party, I am very touched by his speech.   
\- Thank you. And yes, it touched me too. You must be very proud of your son ?   
\- More than proud even. What mother would not be ?   
\- That's right, I admit it.   
\- And you too, I suppose.   
\- Indeed.   
\- Now, he is also part of your family, as agreed.   
\- Right, and precisely, I wanted to make you a proposal.   
\- Oh ? What, professor ?   
\- You too are part of the family, and it would be a shame to deprive Ash of his mother, of his real mother. So, may I suggest you come here to move to Alola to be always together. I even propose to help you pay for the move. What do you think ?   
  
Delia honestly considers the proposal. She even thought about it for a long time. Then in the end, she finally found her answer and hastens to explain it to Professor Kukui : 

\- I am very touched by your proposal, Professor Kukui. And believe me, I thought about it a lot, but ...  
\- But what ?   
\- Well, I hesitate to come live permanently in the Alola region for my son, but I realize that my life is in Kanto and with Professor Oak who will have long been part of our family. It is for this reason that I propose to you that Mr. Mime and I, and perhaps even Professor Oak , spend all our summers and end-of-year celebrations at Alola at your place. We would always be together and Ash will know where to find us each time he finishes his trip, what do you think ? He should have the opportunity to go to Kanto to see his Pokémon, and to see Alola's family.   


Professor Kukui sighs at this answer, but he ends up smiling at the end.

\- You're not too disappointed I hope, asks Delia , embarrassed ?   
\- No, of course not, it's a choice that I respect and that I understand, he replied. You have also found good reasons and I think you have made good decisions. We do not leave our roots like that. In any case, you will always be welcome in our Alola family.   
\- Thank you very much, Professor.   
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, perhaps sensing something familiar. Then, as guided by the wind, their eyes s headed young Ash and his Pokémon, scanning the moon and the horizon, facing the beach, as if to say that after all these years of travails and persévérances, all that ended up paying. He has realized his dream, but he knows he has made a big step forward especially. Nothing is acquired and he will continue to persevere, but for the moment he savored his victory. And he savored it by scrutinizing the horizon, seeing the image of all his entourage parading before his eyes that was there at his side, he will never forget. As if to accompany his thoughts, Delia , Mr . Mime, Professors Oak , Kukui and Burnet joined him and imitated him. All together, enjoying the present, they think of the future and the next day they are reserved. For the moment, having few plans in sight, Ash confesses : 

\- I will be staying at Alola for a while longer with you all to train more and learn more at school. I will try to earn my title and enjoy my family and friends. And one day, maybe I'll come back to Kanto to see my Pokemon friends and all my other friends from other regions. As the Royal Mask said, for now, I intend to enjoy life.  
-Wise decision,- Professor Kukui said with a smile.

Faithfully respecting the young boy's promise, they enjoyed happy and peaceful days together, as long as the sun and moon illuminate their way to the future.

_A day in the life of an Alola family_

In the morning, he gets up early in the sun for a family breakfast, and at the same time a meditation in the nature with the family. Remember and enjoy this beauty of the area is so peaceful. After that, everyone must get ready for their day after doing their morning grooming. Ash and Professor Kukui getting ready for the day's classes and lunch break, as well as Professor Burnet for his work at the Aether Foundation. Pokémon also have their own organization of the day. They must be present for their trainers at all times. After that, everyone goes to his place of work in joy and good humor, Ash and Professor Kukui together or not according to their choices. When he arrived at school, Ash met his friends for a mini-discussion before the class started while preparing the classroom. It is not uncommon that even if he has to prepare his lesson plans and stay focused on his job, Professor Kukui allows himself to stay behind the wall of his class to listen to them. There is nothing more exciting in her eyes than to see her dear students evolve and grow on their own, and these conversations help them in this task, even if it spoils their intimacy a little. Nevertheless, their friendship never ceases to grow under a swelling of fullness as he likes to say it so well. After this pleasant moment, the lesson time comes under a good bell and a good - Alola - morning. In general, Professor Kukui prefers to do theory in the morning and practice in the afternoon. The lunch break usually takes place in the classroom for the students who gathered all the tables in a circle, and each having a lunch prepared with care and love by their parents or themselves. Professor Kukui, meanwhile, is having lunch either with his colleagues or with his students. In both cases, it's going pretty well with a good company time in good discussion, although he also often wants to take advantage of his time to work on his projects. It's not easy to be a man and work at the same time, but he made a promise to Ash and he has to keep it. Once the lunch hour is over, and the bell rings for the third time in the day time for the next class, Professor Kukui's class is set up in the school yard for the practical part of the class. day. It's a function of Professor Kukui to evolve mentally and physically. At the end, the bell rings the end of the day long enough for all the students and staff to enjoy the afternoon and good weather. Although Professor Kukui has of course his role as a regional teacher and Royal Mask as another occupation, Ash takes the opportunity to be often with his friends, to also train with his Pokémon on the beach near the house or to make his own discoveries, or possibly even make a small service request by the teachers. In any case, Ash has something to occupy his afternoon, and this does not prevent him from having a snack with teachers or his friends. But his favorite moment of the day remains after the end of the family dinner, when everyone had finished eating or doing the dishes, they came out of the house together, sat on the edge of the beach or on the roof and watched a beautiful sunset of the region, under a light breeze cool and pleasant, and in a tender moment, they caressed against each other, enjoying every moment of life offered to them and live happily. After this sweet moment, they enjoy the evening together in front of the television or games, trying after going to bed early (although he often continues to work at night, Professor Kukui tries not to reproduce this moment often enough in organizing better for his wife and child Alola, avoiding to wake them so they have to avoid him to have a sore neck in the morning). The day off often comes down to spending time together with family and friends and enjoying the day, either by daily shopping for the house and feeding in the early morning at the market, or by fun or fun activities, walks or even see swimming at the beach. All of this creates even more the bonding feeling that unites them forever, and Ash will soon tell himself watching the sunset at night alongside his two teachers, Pokémon and friends at times that he loves as long as his Alola's time is not over and he has happy days ahead of him to enjoy, without having to worry about the future or the threats. The bottom line is a happy and peaceful life in good company and enjoy it as Royal Mask says. 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's Twitter account:  
https://twitter.com/BeaugeBenjamin


End file.
